DE 197 34 109 A1 discloses an apparatus for metering and discharging a quantity of filling material. The apparatus has a plurality of screw conveyors, which are connected to a through-passage chamber in each case by means of a flexible piece of hose. The through-passage chamber is of horizontally movable design, and therefore it can be moved along synchronously with a packaging container over a certain conveying distance. An outlet of the through-passage chamber is thus fixed in position relative to the packaging container over the certain conveying distance.
EP 0 90 153 A2 discloses an apparatus for compressing recyclable waste material. A housing contains a conveying screw which receives the waste material from a supply location, compresses it during a conveying operation and, following the compressing operation, discharges it to a collecting space.
These apparatuses have the disadvantage that, as bulk material is being metered into a container, the amount of dust generated is frequently pronounced, in particular in the case of flour-containing bulk materials, and also the degree of compacting achieved is often insufficient. Generation of dust may be disadvantageous since dust can contaminate the surroundings and, in addition, can adversely affect the functionality of technical equipment in the surroundings.
WO 2010/052325 A1 discloses a bulk-material-bagging apparatus with a shaking device for compacting metered bulk material.
This apparatus, however has the disadvantage that, as an in particular floury bulk material is being metered, a pronounced amount of dust can be generated. Added to this is the fact that the additionally necessary shaking device often renders the metering apparatus slower, since an additional method step is necessary, and also more complex, and therefore costly, to produce.
WO 2008/025175 discloses an apparatus for packaging of bulk materials in an evacuated environment.
This apparatus, however, has the disadvantage that the necessary evacuation renders the apparatus of complex design and, in addition, the method for metering a bulk material is more complicated to implement.